1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for crimping conductors into the contact members of a contact strip, of the type comprising motor driven means for reciprocating two crimping jaws movable relative to each other, and a feeding means for stepwise advancing the contact strip in increments corresponding to the distance between the contacts in order to feed one contact to the crimping jaws in each operational cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices of this type are designed so that one full operational cycle follows another in a predetermined constant sequence, the cycle comprising:
1. ACTUATING THE FEEDING MEANS FOR THE PURPOSE OF INSERTING THE CONTACTS TO BE CRIMPED BETWEEN THE JAWS OF THE CRIMPING DEVICE;
2. EXECUTING THE CRIMPING OPERATION ONCE THE OPERATOR HAS INSERTED THE CONDUCTOR TO BE CRIMPED INTO THE TERMINAL SECTION OF THE CONTACT; AND
3. RETURNING THE FEEDING MEANS TO ITS INITIAL POSITION.
One problem encountered with this design is that the time available to the operator for inserting the conductor into the terminal section of the contact member is fixed by the design details of the device and is usually very short. When a large number of conductors is to be crimped one after the other, the operator usually needs substantially more time for inserting the first conductor than for subsequent inserting operations.
If the time allowed to the operator for inserting the conductor is set to the maximum time required, the device is not operated efficiently, especially long after start-up when the operator no longer needs the long time which he initially required for the insertion operation. However, if the insertion time is reduced, an inexperienced operator usually has trouble in his training period as well as does an experienced operator at the beginning of each work period.
Furthermore, in known devices, the feeding means must be carefully adjusted before the device is put to use, because the motion of the device cannot be stopped once a working cycle has been initiated. When the feeding means has not been properly adjusted, there is the risk of damage to the crimping device.